


Small Surprise

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Cunningulus, Microphilia, Oral Sex, Shrinking, Tiny X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of an old fic I deleted.</p><p>This was a fic request. X shows off a new power to Zero and they both have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Surprise

Zero walked through the halls of Hunter Base with a casual pace. It was his day off, and X had messaged him after returning from his last mission for the day. He mentioned wanting to show Zero a new ability he’d gotten on the mission and was eager to show it off. Zero finally approached X’s room, his curiosity growing as he entered the passcode and entered.

Zero stood silently as the door behind him closed, wondering where X might be. Suddenly a voice called out through the silence.

“Zero! I’m in my room.”

He wandered in to see X fidgeting with his buster. Probably making some last-minute adjustments before showing off, he thought. X finished up whatever he was doing and smiled at Zero.

“X, you mind telling me what’s going on?” He asked as he sat next to him on the bed.

“You’ll find out. Just close your eyes for a few seconds and don’t open them until I say to.”

Zero smirked at the odd request and shut his eyes. X waved his hand in front of his face a couple times to make sure he wasn’t peaking, then sat back and activated his new ability. In a flash of light and energy, X’s body changed.

“Okay, open your eyes now.”

Zero looked over and noticed X was gone. He let his eyes roam all over the room but couldn’t see him anywhere. He was about to call out and ask X what kind of prank he was playing before he felt something tugging at his hand.

He looked down and was surprised at what he saw. There, kneeling on the bed, was a tiny X. Zero estimated he was about three inches tall, though he couldn’t be sure.

“Just what is this ability for?” He asked confused.

“It’s meant for stealth missions and getting into hard-to-reach areas, but I thought we could maybe find some other uses for it…” X said as he looked up shyly from behind Zero’s hand.

Zero blushed at the implication, unsure of what it would lead to. At the moment though he was too fixated on how cute X was. As powerful and intimidating as Zero appeared to other hunters, he had a huge weakness for X, especially when he looked so vulnerable. His insides fluttered as he cupped his hands around X and brought him to his lap. He opened them up to see X sitting and giggling at him, holding onto his thumb to be sure he wouldn’t fall off.

Zero shifted X onto one hand and used the other to gently stroke his face with a finger. Something about X being so small filled him with an urge to poke and prod at him. He brought his palm against his chest as he continued handling X, now using his thumb to stroke his small chest. He carefully removed X’s helmet and armor parts, leaving him in nothing but his body suit.

X was enjoying the attention, letting Zero do as he pleased. Zero could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted and he trusted him to not be too rough. X grabbed onto his fingers and laughed at the touches he gave him. He began nibbling on Zero’s thumb, but stopped once he realized he was lifting him closer to his face.

Zero pressed a small kiss against X’s chest. X tried kissing him back, but his small size limited him to just giving small pecks against Zero’s bottom lip. The sensations tickled Zero’s mouth and he began trying to kiss X more insistently, struggling to not take him into his mouth on accident. X wasn’t making it easy though, and Zero began to wonder if this is in fact what X wanted. He closed his lips around X’s shoulder area and lightly sucked, testing X’s reaction. Sure enough X gave a slight moan and tried moving into Zero’s mouth. Zero’s whole body shuddered as a wave of arousal rushed through him.

“X, are you sure you want to do this?” Zero asked, feeling awkward about the situation.

“It’s fine, Zero. Just take off your armor and place me on the pillow…”

Zero did as he was told and removed his armor parts. He watched X as he plopped down in the center of the pillow, the plush fabrics surrounding him. X was on all fours and looking up at Zero, anticipating the moment they finally got more intimate. Zero was still mesmerized by how small and cute X was though. He leaned forward to lay on his belly and wrapped his arms around the pillow. He nuzzled his nose against X, earning another giggle from his miniature partner. Zero gave him several more kisses and another nuzzle before ceasing his actions and affectionately pressing his face against X. X was panting from all his laughter and trying to catch his breath. Zero let out a relaxed exhale and shut his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the moment.

X enjoyed the feeling of having Zero’s cheek pressed down on his body. Only his upper body was free, his torso and below made immobile from the weight of Zero on it. He was enjoying being so small and powerless a little too much, he thought to himself. The thought didn’t stop him from wanting to pursue things further though. He pressed his hands against Zero’s cheek, pretending he was strong enough to push him off.

Zero felt the pressure against his cheek and moved his face a couple inches away from X. Zero eyed him curiously and noticed his parted legs. He felt more waves of arousal washing over him, and all he could think of now was experimenting with his tongue all over X.

Before X had much time to realize what was about to happen, Zero gave an experimental lick across his belly. X yelped at the strange sensation, but didn’t protest. Zero began licking him all over, thick saliva building up in his mouth and dripping down his tongue. X laid back on the pillow whining and moaning from Zero’s roaming tongue, the squishy feeling of it curling and pressing around his body turning him on. Zero was also incredibly aroused from being able to taste and feel every part of X with just his mouth. X tasted so good to him that he jokingly thought to himself that maybe he’d end up eating him.

Nearly every part of X had been licked, except for one part.

Zero’s tongue moved downward from X’s belly and slipped in between his legs. X let out a loud whine from the strange feeling and bucked his hips upwards. Zero let out a lusty exhale and began poking and stroking X’s groin with his tongue. He realized it was soaking wet from something other than his saliva, and felt himself getting turned on even more. Carefully, he tore as much of X’s bodysuit as he could with his teeth. He could see very clearly the wetness dripping down from X’s groin. Zero began lightly grinding his hips against the bed, the most he could do to control himself.

Without his bodysuit, X could feel Zero’s tongue slip in between the lips of his vagina. The sensation was almost too much for him as he cried out and rubbed his groin against Zero’s tongue. It felt so good to have Zero’s tongue moving up from his vagina and towards his clit, and then back down again. He could feel his hips feeling tighter and hotter with every lick, saliva mixing with his own juices and lubricating everything. He didn’t think things could feel better until Zero started getting rougher.

Zero had been getting worked up listening to X’s moans and tasting his soft body with his tongue. He felt himself overcome with a desire he didn’t understand, but he was too lost in the sensations running through his mind and body to pay much mind to it. He curled his tongue around X’s body and flipped him over. He sucked on his shoulder again and licked his ass before returning his tongue to undulating in X’s groin. However, this time, he began wrapping his mouth around X’s legs. Bit by bit he took X into his mouth, stopping below his arms. Most of X’s body was inside his mouth and as he began sucking on him.

X had been moaning the entire time, but the feeling of Zero’s mouth sucking on his body felt so strange and good that he let out a loud, rough groan. His lower body was surrounded by saliva all over and he could feel Zero lightly clamping his teeth on his torso. Zero’s moans vibrated throughout him sending sparks of pleasure. Everything was so hot and soft. The suction around his body and Zero’s tongue roughly poking into his groin was driving him crazy.

X wasn’t the only one who felt like he was going crazy. Zero slipped a hand into his own groin and was stroking himself as he continued humping into the bed. He could feel X’s body squirming in ecstasy inside of his mouth, his hips grinding desperately against his tongue. A growl ran up his throat, the vibrations felt by X who gave out a lustful groan in return. Both moaned and whined with one another as they got close to cumming.

X was incredibly close. His moans grew louder and raspier to the point where they were practically yells. He called out Zero’s name as he tried to hold tight to his lips with his small hands. X’s reactions brought Zero closer as well, and he stopped stroking himself and began pumping his fingers in and out of his vagina. He sucked on X even more and poked the tip of his tongue as hard as he could against X’s groin. Little by little a bit of the tip slipped inside of X. X let out another yell from the sensation, his tongue lolling out of his mouth from the pleasure he was feeling. Zero pumped his fingers in and out of himself with the rhythm of his tongue pumping in and out of X.

“Zero, I-I’m close... Ah!”

X let out even more yells as he came, his mouth wide open and drool running down. His entire body tensed and he held on as tight as he could against Zero, shoving his hips down on Zero’s tongue as hard as he could. His legs twitched as the muscles in his vagina convulsed around Zero’s tongue which continued shoving itself deep into X. He could feel cum oozing out of his groin and filling Zero’s mouth. His body lost all its strength after his first orgasm, but Zero’s tongue continued pumping in and out of him. He lay limp against the pillow as he orgasmed again and again from Zero’s treatment, only enough energy to let out small whines each time he orgasmed.

Zero was so aroused by the site of X just laying back and letting his body be ravaged repeatedly that he furiously began pumping his fingers in his body. He let out loud groans and growls as he ground his hips harshly against the bed. He licked up X’s body and swallowed each gush of cum that oozed out of his body. Finally, with one final thrust, he came. He pressed himself down on his fingers as he felt his insides squeeze around them tightly several times. Cum dripped down his groin and fingers, some of it pooling on the bed below. He suckled on X’s body the entire time he came. Once the sensation was over, he let his body collapse back onto the bed.

He slowly lifted his head up, letting X’s body slide out of his mouth. He tried to lick off the excess saliva from X, who was almost completely covered in the thick substance. X laid back and watched him, too tired to do much else. Once Zero was satisfied, he let his head collapse on the pillow next to him. Both were still panting from the experience and ready to pass out. With his last bit of strength, Zero adjusted X into a more comfortable sleeping position. He stroked the tiny figure with his thumb, then finally dozed off himself.


End file.
